Walt Disney Animation Studios
Walt Disney Animation Studios (formerly Walt Disney Feature Animation) is an American animation studio of Walt Disney Pictures headquartered in Burbank, California. The studio, founded in 1923 as the Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio by brothers Walt and Roy Disney, is the oldest subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company. It is responsible for creating the company's well-known animated feature and short films. Walt Disney Animation Studios announced that 29 of the 35 motion pictures from the Walt Disney Classics canon (with the exception of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pete's Dragon, The Fox & The Hound, ''and ''Oliver & Company) as well as the franchise of "Classic Disney Cartoon Shorts and Comic Books", are each getting one entirely-animated motion picture spin-off, and'll have filming to begin with approx. 6 motion pictures per year for 5 years, starting in 2013. Feature Films Snow ver8.jpg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs|link=Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Pinocchio ver8.jpg|Pinocchio|link=Pinocchio (film) Fantasia ver7.jpg|Fantasia|link=Fantasia Nice-dumbo-movie-poster.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (film) Walt-Disney-Posters-Bambi-.jpg|Bambi|link=Bambi (film) Sakudos amigos.jpg|Saludos Amigos|link=Saludos Amigos Disney-movie-posters-disney-movies.jpg|The Three Caballeros|link=The Three Caballeros Make Mine Music poster.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music FunandFancyFreeposter.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free|link=Fun and Fancy Free Melody time.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time Icabod and mr. toad poster.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Cinderella poster.jpg|Cinderella|link=Cinderella (film) Alice in Wonderland poster.png|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland PetePan.jpg|Peter Pan|link=Peter Pan (film) Lady and the tramp.jpg|Lady and the Tramp|link=Lady and the Tramp Original Sleeping-Beauty-Poster.jpg|Sleeping Beauty|link=Sleeping Beauty Walt-Disney-Posters-101-Dalmatians-.jpg|One Hundred and One Dalmatians|link=One Hundred and One Dalmatians TheSwintheSt.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone The Jungle Book-Film Poster.jpg|The Jungle Book|link=The Jungle Book TheAristocats.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats Robinhoodposte.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood The-Many-Adventures-of-Winnie-the-Pooh-Poster.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Rescuers-poster.jpg|The Rescuers|link=The Rescuers TheFoxandtheHound.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound The Black Cauldron movieZ+poster.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron Thegreatmousedetectiveposte.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective Oliverandcompanyposter.jpg|Oliver & Company|link=Oliver & Company The Little Mermaid movie-poster.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid The rescures 2.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers Down Under Beauty and the Beast Poster.jpg|Beauty and the Beast|link=Beauty and the Beast Aladdin movie-poster.jpg|Aladdin|link=Aladdin (film) Lion king.jpg|The Lion King|link=The Lion King 45a12aa8c2190f46c9213a4ad444817a.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (film) The-Hunchback-of-Notre-Dame-Poster.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame Hercules-poster.jpeg|Hercules|link=Hercules (film) Mulanposter.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (film) Tarzan ver2.jpg|Tarzan|link=Tarzan (film) Fanmtas2000poste.jpg|Fantasia 2000|link=Fantasia 2000 Dinosaur 1280.jpg|Dinosaur|link=Dinosaur Emperors new groove ver4.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove|link=The Emperor's New Groove Atlantis the lost empire.jpg|Atlantis: The Lost Empire|link=Atlantis: The Lost Empire Lilo-and-Stitch-movie-poster.jpg|Lilo & Stitch|link=Lilo & Stitch 2002-treasure planet1.jpg|Treasure Planet|link=Treasure Planet Brother Bear-Poster.png|Brother Bear|link=Brother Bear Home on the Range.jpg|Home on the Range|link=Home on the Range ChickenLittle.jpg|Chicken Little|link=Chicken Little (film) Meet the robinsons ver3.jpg|Meet the Robinsons|link=Meet the Robinsons Bolt.jpg|Bolt|link=Bolt (film) Princess and the frog.jpg|The Princess and the Frog|link=The Princess and the Frog Tangledpos.jpg|Tangled|link=Tangled WinniethePOOh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh|link=Winnie the Pooh (film) WIR Ralph v Online1.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph|link=Wreck-It Ralph (film) Frozen-a4.jpg|Frozen|link=Frozen Big Hero 6 poster.jpg|Big Hero 6|link=Big Hero 6 Zootopia-poster.jpg|Zootopia|link=Zootopia Moana-poster.jpg|Moana|link=Moana (film) Ralphbreaksinternet PayoffPoser.jpg|Ralph Breaks the Internet|link=Ralph Breaks the Internet frozen-2-teaser-poster.jpg|Frozen II|link=Frozen II Upcoming Feature Films Rava_and_the_Last_Dragon_Logo.jpg|Raya and the Last Dragon''|link=Raya and the Last Dragon Trivia Category:Companies